This invention relates to a new and improved printing device capable of very high speed, but yet which is inexpensive to produce. In particular, it concerns the use of an electron beam as the source of thermal energy for the driver in a thermal ink jet printer; and a new and improved electron window which can withstand high pressures, thereby making such writing possible at the high temperatures and pressures necessary in thermal ink jet printing.